This invention relates to an electrical connector which is mounted on a printed wiring board.
A conventional electrical connector for a printed wiring board is mounted on a printed wiring board in the following manner depending on the specification of the user, i.e., by using a bolt and a nut, by using a plate-like lock member which has two pieces of branched pieces each provided with a locking projection on an outside thereof, or by using, aside from the lock member, a hold-down member for holding down the electrical connector to the printed wiring board.
When the above-mentioned conventional electrical connector for a printed wiring board is used, it is required to prepare a connector main body of different construction depending on varying mounting method. It has therefore a disadvantage in that the cost of the electrical connector becomes high.